The present invention relates to baby carts, and more specifically to a wheel mounting arrangement for a baby cart which can be detachably conveniently installed.
The wheels of regular baby carts are commonly rotatable for easy steering control. Figures from 1 to 3 show a wheel mounting arrangement for a baby cart according to the prior art. This wheel mounting arrangement comprises a holder base 10, a compression spring 20, a stop block 30, a coupling block 40, and a rivet 50. The holder base 10 comprises a longitudinal bottom chamber 30, a transverse through hole 102 across the longitudinal bottom chamber 30, and a longitudinal through hole 103. The compression spring 20 is mounted in the longitudinal bottom chamber 30. The stop block 30 is inserted into the longitudinal bottom chamber 30 and stopped at the bottom end of the compression spring 20. A wheel axle 601 is inserted through the transverse through hole 102 on the holder base 10 and a transverse through hole 301 on the stop block 30 to hold a pair of wheels 60. The compression spring 20 imparts a downward pressure to the wheel axle 601 through the stop block 30. The coupling block 40 is fastened to the bottom end of the wheel tube 70 by the rivet 50. The coupling block 40 has a bottom extension rod 401, and two spring hooks 402 raised from the periphery of the bottom extension rod 401 at two opposite sides. When the coupling block 40 is inserted into the longitudinal through hole 103 on the holder base 10, the flanged top end of the coupling block 40 is stopped outside the longitudinal through hole 103 at the top, and the spring hooks 402 are hooked on the peripheral bottom edge of the longitudinal through hole 103 to stop the coupling block 40 from upward movement relative to the holder base 10, and to let the coupling block 40 be rotated with the wheel tube 70 in the longitudinal through hole 103 of the holder base 10. When the spring hooks 402 are pressed inwards and disengaged from the peripheral bottom edge of the longitudinal through hole 103, the coupling block 40 and the wheel tube 70 are disconnected from the holder base 10. This wheel mounting arrangement is complicated and expensive. During assembly process, the coupling block 40 must be fastened to the wheel tube 70 by the rivet 50 before installation of the coupling block 40 in the longitudinal through hole 103 of the holder base 10.